1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a supporting device, in particular, to a panel supporting device with elevating function.
2. Description of Related Art
Usually, a large-scale touch panel used in guidance or meeting information playback is fixed-type, and the height thereof cannot be adjusted by users. Hence, it develops a panel supporting device with elevating function to render users with the option of elevating the height of the panel such that users would feel much more convenient and comfortable when using the panel.
A prior panel supporting device primarily comprises a screw, a connecting block, a supporting inner sleeve, a supporting outer sleeve and a motor. The connecting block has a screw hole in which the screw is screwed. The screw, the connecting block and the motor are disposed in the supporting inner sleeve. An upper surface of the supporting inner sleeve is connected to the panel. The screw has an end connected to the motor. An outside face of the connecting block is connected to an inside face of the supporting sleeve. The supporting outer sleeve covers and slides outside the supporting inner sleeve so as to drive the motor to rotate the screw. The screw drives the connecting block to move up and down. The connecting block drives the supporting inner sleeve to extend or retract with respect to the supporting outer sleeve so as to elevate the panel.
The prior panel supporting device still has the following disadvantages that the screw is the mere support such that the screw easily tilts due to the over weight of the panel during elevation of the panel, and thus the panel tilts or vibrates when moving up or down. In addition, positioning of height of elevation will be imprecise due to the tilted screw or heavier panel cannot be supported.